Teach Me
by kelseyelizabethxo
Summary: A snippet from my upcoming story, Choices. Set aboard the Dawn Treader, Caspian goes to say goodnight to Lucy and gets a little more than he bargained for. One shot!


**This is a snippet of my upcoming story, **_**Choices,**_** which I will begin writing after I finish **_**Prince Caspian: My Version.**_** A very fluffy Lucy/Caspian moment aboard the Dawn Treader. R&R!**

**Teach Me**

Caspian was making his way to his sleeping quarters that he shared with Edmund, taking his usual path that led him right by his rightful cabin, which was currently occupied by Lucy. Every night, he would go in to bid her good night, sometimes finding her already deep in slumber. He always sort of hoped that he would find her asleep, for she looked rather adorable and would not notice him placing a kiss to her forehead. He knocked on the door just as he always did, because he didn't want to be rude, but there was no answer. Assuming this meant that she was asleep, Caspian slowly pushed the door open and peeked his head inside. Despite his beliefs, Lucy was sitting at the end of her bed, dressed in one of his shirts as a nightgown, staring thoughtfully out the window.

"Lucy?" He whispered, wondering if something was the matter. "What are you doing?" She made a noise to signal that she heard him, but continued looking out the glass window to the rushing waves and moonlight. "Lu?" She jumped, as if pulled out of a trance, and spotted him staring at her worriedly, causing her to grin sheepishly as her cheeks turned a rosy shade.

"I'm sorry, Caspian. I was just deep in thought," she mumbled, clearly embarassed, as he moved over to sit next to her on the bed, keeping a few feet between them. This aside, Lucy still rested her head on his shoulder, and he was glad that the lights were dim, or she would have seem a blush creep to his cheeks. _I wish she wouldn't do things like that, _he thought desperately, somewhat annoyed. He was slightly ashamed for the feelings that he harbored for the little queen, and when she got so close to him, they were hard to mask. Ever since he had pulled her aboard the ship after the frightening sight of her nearly drowning in front of him, he had started to develop more than friendly feelings for the young girl. He knew that technically there was nothing wrong with it, because there was really only a five year difference between them, but he still had this permanent picture of her as the darling little girl he had met years ago imprinted in his mind. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"About what?" He asked, trying to get his mind off of the fact that she was so close to him, and that her warmth was making him feel like he was on fire. She hesitated.

"Just...things..." she mumbled, and he chuckled at her vagueness.

"Would you like to elaborate?" Looking down at her, he could see her wring her hands nervously in her lap, and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, right before we came here, Edmund was mad at me for something he caught me doing..."

"And what could little-Lucy do that was so horrible that even Edmund got angry with her?" He whispered, resting his chin on the top of her head, and stroking his fingers through her soft locks, giving in to his need to be at least an inch closer.

"He saw me...with my boyfriend." Caspian picked his head up, pulling away from her as anger, jealousy, and hurt began to course through his veins.

"Doing _what?" _He hissed, no longer concerned about being the gentle brotherly figure he tried to be around her. "Lucy, you are _fifteen!" _He wanted to find a way to get to her world so that he could strangle this pathetic boy that had the nerve to put his hands on her. Lucy's eyes widened and she started to shake her head.

"We weren't doing anything! He was about to kiss me! But Edmund saw and pulled me away!" She looked at him as if he'd gone insane, and she also looked sort of hurt by what he assumed she had meant. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I'm glad to know that's the kind of girl you think I am, Caspian." His eyes softened and he stuttered on his next words.

"I'm sorry, Lu. I just-" He was at a loss for a moment while he stared at her. "It's hard to imagine you and-doing that sort of thing. I just got angry." She continued to pout, but seemed to let it go for the most part, sighing heavily.

"It was going to be my first kiss," she whispered, and Caspian clenched his fists. "And Edmund ruined it." Caspian wasn't sure what to say to that. "It would have been awkward anyway. I have no idea how to do it."

"Do what?" Caspian stuttered, sort of confused.

"I don't know how to kiss." He could feel the heat radiating off of her as her face turned red, and the skin just below her neck turned blotchy just as it always did when she was embarassed. He couldn't help but smile, though.

"Well, no one knows how until they actually do it. You aren't alone on this, Lucy."

"Well _you _know how. You kissed Susan." She said pointedly, still not looking at him. Caspian grinned sheepishly, remembering the awkward moment. As soon as their lips had made contact, Caspian had realized that his feelings for Susan weren't as strong as he thought they were. _I've kissed more than just your sister,_he thought, not wanting to say it aloud and making her more uncomfortable than she already was. Actually, this whole conversation was awkward, and he wanted to change the subject.

"Are you still dating this-" his jaw set. "This _boyfriend _of yours?" After a moment, she nodded slowly.

"I wanna know how to kiss him when I do it," she started, sounding more nervous than ever. "So..."

"So?" He asked, growing rather impatient and aggravated due to the fact that he was having a conversation with Lucy about her relationship problems with someone other than him.

"Will you...teach me?" There was an awkward silence during which Caspian's heart began to race and his mind screamed: _Yes I will!_

"Umm-uh. I don't-uh-think Edmund would like that," he muttered, trying to find an excuse. Lucy rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him, working him with big, blue eyes.

"Then don't tell him," she whispered, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips. _Oh, why do you have to be so-UGH! STOP IT CASPIAN! YOU CAN'T! Besides, I don't really want to teach her how to kiss someone ELSE._

"I don't think that's appropriate," he mumbled, trying to look anywhere but into her eyes, which seemed to grow more gorgeous by the second.

"Come on," she complained in a sweet, syrupy voice. "It's not that big of a deal. Please Caspian," she begged, nudging even closer to him, practically in his lap. His hand started to raise to rest on her back but he snapped it away before she would notice, scolding himself. She seemed to gain some courage, and kissed his cheek, leaving a patch of heat. He stood up abruptly, causing her to fall forward slightly where she had been leaning into him. He raked his hands through his hair and paced back and forth.

"I can't Lucy!"

"Why not?" She demanded, seeming to grow rather irritated herself. "You kissed Susan!"

"That situation was entirely different!"

"I know!" Lucy shot back, huffing angrily as her arms crossed over her chest once more. "You fancy her." _No, I LOVE you! _

"Not anymore, Lucy. I love Susan like a sister," his voice was lowering as he became sympathetic for raising his voice to her.

"So you don't love me, then?" She whispered, sounding a little put out. His eyes widened as he made his way over to kneel infront of her, looking into her eyes seriously.

"Of course I do, Lucy! How can you think something so ridiculous?" She shrugged.

"Teach me, then." He groaned, wanting to but not wanting to. He could not help having an urge to attack her lips with his own, muttering in between kisses how much he loved her and wanted her all for himself. But he knew that she wasn't requesting this just because she wanted to kiss him, but for the use of it with another guy, and he hated that. His inner arguement aside, Lucy was once again working him with her big blue eyes, batting her eyelashes and looking just downright adorable. He reached forward, placing a hand on her cheek and brushing his thumb over flawless, freckled skin, letting it trail down to run over her pouted lips. He sighed.

"Just," he murmured, finding his voice exceptionally lower and more husky than usual. "Do what feels natural." He whispered the last part as he leaned in, his eyes never leaving hers until he felt the softest pair of lips he could imagine brush against his own. He heard Lucy sigh as both of his hands cupped her face, keeping her in place as his lips worked skillfully over her untrained ones. She was hesitant at first, but when she started to kiss him back, it was like heaven, and he never wanted to pull away. He felt her arms link around his neck as she pulled herself closer, and he was overwhelmed by her flowery scent, causing his brain to go fuzzy. Her lips tasted like the sweetest candy, and when one of his hands left her face so that his arm could wrap around her waist, the feeling of her soft body pressed into his own harder one made him practically go insane. Remembering that this was only a lesson, he reluctantly pulled away, though finding it hard to do when she followed him at first. Her breathing was ragged, lips plump from his kiss and cheeks flushed. Caspian groaned. She never looked more beautiful. He forced himself to stand up, leaving her looking rather flustered, staring up at him innocently on _his _bed. _Oh, I have got to get out of here. _

"Thanks," she muttered nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He nodded jerkily, before making his way towards the door.

"Goodnight, Lucy."


End file.
